<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss in Relief by cloaks_or_daggers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926722">A Kiss in Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers'>cloaks_or_daggers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even having Zhan Yao safe and unharmed in front of him, doesn't stop the what-ifs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss in Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yutong closed Bao Sir's office door gently, despite the thrum of adrenaline surging through him.  That the briefing on the latest case had been lengthy wasn't unusual, it had however been a while since Yutong had been assigned to suspected triad cases.  While Sun Yee On had no aversion to murder, it usually didn't target such high profile people as they had this time.</p>
<p>Yutong huffed out a breath and headed towards the main area, sparing a glance into Zhan Yao's still empty office as he passed.</p>
<p>"Where's Zhan Yao?"</p>
<p>Bai Chi startled at Yutong's voice and shot up almost to parade rest.  "I called him and he said he would arrange a taxi."</p>
<p>Yutong frowned.  "How long ago?" he asked, pulling his phone from his pocket.</p>
<p>"Um, as soon as you asked me to..."</p>
<p>It almost sounded like a question, as if Bai Chi wasn't sure if that's what he should have done, but Yutong was barely listening, instead focussing on the monotone of the answering service instead of the ringtone of Zhan Yao's number.  Zhan Yao should have been back from the University already.</p>
<p>"Jiang Ling, find me where Zhan Yao's phone was last."</p>
<p>Perhaps there was something in his tone, but Jiang Ling didn't waste any time.  "It was at the University and stopped sending signals ten minutes after Bai Chi called."</p>
<p>"Get onto University security and get them to look into it.  I'm heading there now," Yutong ordered as he turned towards the exit, gut clenching in worry.</p>
<p>He bounced on his feet while waiting for the elevator, head full of what-ifs and none of them good.  The ping of the arriving lift car broke him out of his thoughts long enough to force through the doors before they were fully open, walking straight into Zhan Yao.</p>
<p>Yutong sucked in a startled breath and pushed Zhan Yao back into the elevator before hitting the emergency stop.  "Where the hell have you been?" he hissed, backing Zhan Yao up against the cool metal wall.  "And what happened to your phone?"</p>
<p>Zhan Yao glared at him, but pulled his phone from his pocket and held it out.  In the middle of the shattered screen was what looked suspiciously like a bullet hole.  Yutong took it with a shaking hand, before dropping it, his hands suddenly too busy running over Zhan Yao's body looking for holes in the fabric, blood, anything that meant he was hurt.</p>
<p>"Hey," Zhan Yao snapped, "paws off, I'm fine."</p>
<p>Breathing heavy, Yutong stepped back to give Zhan Yao space, but his gaze ran over every inch of Zhan Yao looking for anything wrong.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Yutong finally managed to ask.</p>
<p>Zhan Yao sighed and folded his arms.  "They wanted to deliver a message, and I have no idea what it means, but maybe you do.  The murder in Yau Ma Tei has nothing to do with Sun Yee On."</p>
<p>Yutong's breath caught.  The triads had Zhan Yao.  They knew who he was, where to find him, and so easily picked him up, and Yutong hadn't been there, and what if... </p>
<p>Ice cold fear gripped him.  With a choked gasp, Yutong cradled Zhan Yao's face in his hands and pressed his lips to Zhan Yao's.  The kiss was brief and barely there, but the lips against his were warm... alive.  Yutong wrapped his hand around the back of Zhan Yao's neck and pulled until their foreheads pressed together.  "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay..." Chanted whispers to convince his stalled mind that Zhan Yao was safe and back where he belonged.</p>
<p>Yutong could feel the tension drain out of Zhan Yao, and he closed his eyes as tentative fingers threaded through his hair.</p>
<p>"I'm okay," Zhan Yao stated softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>